Hallucinations ?
by LittleBakaNeko
Summary: UA. Mihael Keehl est un détective membre de la police mais un jour, quelque chose va arriver, chose qui va en engendrer d'autres. Des problèmes ici et là, un mystère, des affaires policières ... La perte d'un être cher va le mener a ne pas l'oublier. A tel point que ... Je ne peux vous en dire plus au risque de vous gâcher la surprise.
1. Introduction

**UA.** _Univers Alternatif. _**Mihael Keehl est un détective qui aime l'action, il est donc membre des forces de l'ordre avec un Beretta. Sa vie privée s'immisce dans son travail à cause de Nate River, de deux ans son cadet, qui est à la fois son amant et à la fois son Rival. Ils vivent ensemble, Mihael cherchant à dépasser l'autre, jusqu'à ce jour inoubliable.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à **_Ooba Tsugumi_** &amp; **_Obata Takeshi_**.**

**Jugé T pour violence, allusions au sexe et peut-être M pour plus tard. Chose à voir et à juger. Il y a toujours des risques d'OOC mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas.**

**Prévenez-moi si il y a des fautes, s'il vous plaît.**

_Maintenant, profitez bien de cette lecture et Reviewer si l'envie vous prend :_

Mihael, qui devait se faire appeler Mello au travail, était un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, blond, aux traits androgynes, que l'on ne voyait jamais sans chocolat, son carburant. Ses affaires étaient résolues assez brutalement, mais ses partenaires ne s'en plaignaient pas. Au contraire, cela les arrangeait, car au moins, un interrogatoire ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Son supérieur, qui n'aimait pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, se faisait appeler L. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se faisait nommer Mello … Sans quoi, il n'aurait pas été engagé par cet étrange personne. De plus, étant un jeune de dix-huit ans, il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre entre la vie et sa vie.

Sa fierté l'empêchait de perdre sa place prometteuse, alors à sa première enquête d'essai, il avait été « sage ». Comme ça, il aurait eu vite fait de rattraper Nate, nommé Near, qui avait déjà été demandé. A seize ans ! L'anniversaire du plus petit et son propre anniversaire avaient eu le temps de passer avant qu'il puisse y entrer … Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

Néanmoins, une fois entré, il rattrapa bien vite son merveilleux albinos qui n'en était pas un, à cause de ses pupilles noires grisées. En revanche, il ne pensait pas que ça le frustrerait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir le dépasser ! Lui qui était si confiant finissait par bouder dans son coin le soir, une tablette de chocolat toujours en main tandis que son soi-disant amant avait l'air de ne pas lui prêter attention et de jouer, encore, avec des stupides puzzles !

« Mihael ?  
\- Quoi ? _vociféra le blond._  
\- Tu n'as pas a être plus intelligent que moi. »

Le blond crut qu'il allait le tuer. Comment un petit bonhomme dépassant à peine trois pommes pouvait oser lui dire ça ?! Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup, et pas qu'un petit, non, un bon gros coup. Le petit bonhomme de neige s'était prit un poing et fixait maintenant Mihael d'un air impassible en tenant sa joue.

« Ce que je dis est vrai, tu me bats déjà sur le plan physique.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est à toi de me dire ça ?  
\- Sinon qui le fera ? _Nate faillit soupirer_. Personne, tu es trop brutal.  
\- Tch ! »

Le plus grand alla se coucher, les nerfs en feu. Le bonhomme de neige humain le regarda, silencieux, puis rangea ses jeux pour aller manger avant de le rejoindre et s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures, hésitant à se blottir contre son amant. Celui-ci se retourna, ayant bien entendu senti le regard de sa moitié, puis le rapprocha un peu, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai fais mal ?  
\- Oui, un peu.  
\- Je ne m'excuserai pas.  
\- Je sais.  
\- … Lève un peu la tête.  
\- Mot magique ? _Demanda le nommé River._  
\- Tu sais que je ne le dirais pas.  
\- Je sais. »

La tête blanche leva la tête et se fit voler un baiser. Sauvage, rude, comme Mihael. La frêle lèvre se fit mordre avant que l'orifice qu'elle dissimulait ne soit ravagé par un muscle assoiffé. Son ventre sentit une main glisser sur lui, faisant frissonner le petit propriétaire, le baiser se brisant et son cou étant attaqué par une mâchoire affamée. Ses cordes vocales laissèrent échapper quelques gémissements puis la nuit fut courte et longue à la fois.

Lorsque le Keehl se réveilla de cette nuit, il fut surprit de se retrouver autre part que chez lui. Il se redressa et regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Son regard se posa sur le drap blanc. Blanc. Il voulut se lever mais une infirmière entra dans la pièce, en compagnie d'un médecin. La blonde lâcha un « Oh ! » et demanda au médecin ce qu'elle devait faire. Celui-ci lui répondit d'appeler le supérieur du patient. Un fois seuls, l'autre s'approcha de lui :

« Bonjour, je suis Light Yagami. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, Mello ?  
\- … J'ai la tête de savoir c'que je fous à l'hosto ?  
\- Effectivement, non ! _se moqua l'autre._ Vous avez été pris dans un incendie. Une bonne partie de votre corps gauche a été brûlée.  
\- Et Na … Near ?  
\- L va vous en informer, soyez patient. »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme aux cheveux châtains s'en alla. Son sourire était bien trop présent au goût de Mihael … Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la nuit dernière … S'il n'avait pas dormi plusieurs jours.

La respiration de Nate est saccadée, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, son visage paniqué, ses petites mains tremblantes en train de me tirer, répétant qu'il y arriverait, qu'il me sauverait. Je ne mourrai pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas tant qu'il sera là. Ces brûlures, elles ne sont rien pour moi, que tu dis. Elles ne sont rien, alors je survivrai.

Les flammes, le rouges que je vois derrière ton visage en sueur, totalement paniqué, la respiration tout aussi paniquée. Nate … Je les vois disparaître peu à peu, je vois le ciel peuplé d'étoiles à la place. Tu t'effondres et mes yeux se ferment, je m'endors.

Sur le lit, le blond a les yeux écarquillés. Qu'a dit le médecin, déjà ? Des brûlures, un incendie ? Il se lève, va dans la salle de bain et cherche un miroir. Il remarque alors pas mal de bandage. Sa main se pose dessus et il grogne de douleur, alors il la retire. Son souffle ne peut s'empêcher de demander à son reflet :

« Nate est … ?  
\- … mort. »

Un sursaut le prit et il se retourna. L, son supérieur, confirmait finalement ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il redoutait. Ce qu'il aurait voulut refuser. Ce fut la première déduction où il ne voulait pas avoir raison. Ses dents se serrèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent, il pesta contre lui-même et se plaça en face de L.

« Comment est-il mort ?  
\- Il avait trop de fumée dans les poumons. Il a également eu une jambe brûlée, il a forcé dessus. Ça a joué aussi. »

C'était Yagami qui avait parlé, cette fois. Le, maintenant, balafré baissa la tête en soupirant. Il retourna s'allonger dans son lit :

« Quand pourrais-je travailler de nouveau ?  
\- Dès que tu seras apte, mais tu ne forceras pas.  
\- Tu seras transféré ailleurs en attendant, où tu formeras une nouvelle recrue. »

Après quelques temps de parlote professionnelle, Yagami emmena L hors de la pièce car le patient avait besoin de repos, pas de se bourrer le crâne avec des affaires policières qui pouvaient être résolues par des novices.

_**A été corrigé (Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger tout ce que l'on me dit.).**_  
_**Merci et Pardon !**_


	2. Découvertes

**UA.** _Univers Alternatif._ **Mihael Keehl est un détective qui aime l'action, il est donc membre des forces de l'ordre avec un Beretta. Sa vie privée s'immisce dans son travail à cause de Nate River, de deux ans son cadet, et qui est à la fois son Amant et à la fois son Rival. Ils vivent ensemble, Mihael cherchant à dépasser l'autre, jusqu'à ce jour inoubliable.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à **_Ooba Tsugumi_** &amp; **_Obata Takeshi_**.**

**Jugé T pour violence, allusions au sexe et peut-être M pour plus tard. Chose à voir et à juger. Il y a toujours des risques d'OOC mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y en ait pas.**

**Encore une fois, prévenez-moi si il y a des fautes, s'il vous plaît.**

_Appréciez votre lecture &amp; Reviewer !_

**Quelque chose de … curieux. / Découvertes**

Comme l'avait dit L, le blond du nom de Mihael Keehl, de son nom professionnel : Mello, fut transféré dans un autre bâtiment pour former un jeune. Il attendait donc dans un café, sans oublier son nouvel objectif : découvrir la cause de l'incendie du mois dernier. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'installa à sa table, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mello leva les yeux vers cette personne. Elle était blonde, deux espèces de petites couettes sur le haut de la tête, des yeux bruns, un rouge à lèvre bien rouge mais pas si choquant …

« Bonjour ! Je suis Misa Amane, ici pour une enquête ! J'espère que vous prendrez soin de moi ! »

Les clins d'œil, très peu pour Mello. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte que la façon dont elle avait de se présenter était inappropriée par rapport au contexte ? Un agent de police ne fait pas de clin d'œil à un autre, qui plus est de rang plus élevé.

« Pour commencer, tu es une nouvelle recrue, alors tu ne devrais pas me dire ta véritable identité mais ton pseudo. Moi, c'est Mello, par exemple.  
\- Je sais tout ça ! C'est moi qui était avec le docteur Yagami lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé. Je suis journaliste, pas future policière ! »

Son rire et sa révélation firent croquer le mâle blond dans sa tablette de chocolat, réfléchissant. La jeune fille s'arrêta de rire et attendit une réponse, songeant à ce qu'elle allait prendre. Lorsqu'elle finit sa commande, Mello lui adressa la parole :

« Qu'en est-il du nouveau ?  
\- J'ai voulu faire des recherches sur lui, j'en ai trouvé mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire sur lui ! Je ne peux pas, non vraiment, je ne peux rien te dire ! Mais j'ai d'autres informations qui pourraient un jour t'intéresser. Tu sais, tu auras juste a payer une petite somme pour que je te révèle le tout ! _sa voix se fit plus basse._ A propos de l'incendie. »

Mello nota qu'elle l'avait tutoyé, voulut répliquer mais le serveur vint déposer ce qu'avait demandé la jeune journaliste. Il souhaita à la jeune demoiselle un bon café avant de repartir. La jeune femme prit donc une gorgée de son café et l'autre blond put reprendre où il en était, méfiant :

« Tu sais quelque chose, à propos de cet incendie ?  
\- Disons que je peux me débrouiller pour. Vous êtes intéressé ?  
\- … Je ne dois pas mélanger ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle, nous verrons donc cela une prochaine fois.  
\- Je comprends … Dans ce cas, nous devrions discuter sur vos fonctions puis sur l'enquête. Je dois faire un rapport, tout de même, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux avoir le droit à un entretien avec un des employé de L avec son accord !  
\- Je t'écoute. »

Misa hocha la tête avec un sourire, sorti son calepin et un crayon puis se prépara à écrire. Elle avait même préparé une série de question pour cet agent.

« Il y a un mois, vous avez survécu a un incendie, vous étiez avec Near, votre rival, et celui-ci vous a sauvé. N'importe qui pourrait se demander ce qu'il faisait chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je pourrais te demander de ne pas me tutoyer puis me vouvoyer, c'est assez étrange.  
\- Oh, désolée ! Je n'ai pas fais attention. Mais et ma réponse ?  
\- Rien de spécial, nous échangions nos points de vues.  
\- A propos de ? _demanda-t-elle en notant._  
\- Des enquêtes. Nous nous connaissions depuis un moment, nous faisons donc des bilans, parfois. Je pense même qu'il utilisait mon appartement comme deuxième habitation.  
\- Mmh … Concernant vos rangs, vous étiez …  
\- Rivaux_, la coupa-t-il_.  
\- Je vois, je vois ! Dans un sens, c'est … Enfin ! Continuons ! »

L'espèce d'interrogatoire continua un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme de vingt ans eut un appel d'un assistant de L, soit Watari. Il dut partir dans le but d'enfin rencontrer la nouvelle recrue. Mihael avait réussi a faire cracher à la journaliste quelques informations au sujet de cette personne. Apparemment, celui-ci lui avait dit être « un mâle au nom de code commençant par un M, oui, un M, comme Mario » avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, il était plus jeune que lui et son caractère était … Elle n'avait pas réussi à le décrire.

Arrivé devant un bâtiment abandonné, Mello vérifia l'adresse qu'il avait eu par message suite à l'appel et remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. C'était, dans son esprit, quelque chose d'intéressant et de nouveau : il s'attendait à quelqu'un de spécial, certes, mais pas au point de vivre dans la crasse. A moins qu'il soit intelligent, comme tous les agents de L, passés, futurs ou présents, et qu'il ait activé au moins l'eau. L'électricité s'arrangeait avec un groupe électrogène, donc ça allait.

Le blond entra finalement avec une soif de savoir. Oui, il voulait savoir comment se débrouillait le jeune homme là-dedans. Même s'il pouvait ne pas y vivre. Ce fut lorsque ses oreilles entendirent une musique qu'il était sûr d'avoir un jour entendu qu'il put déterminer où était le résident. De plus, une porte était entrouverte, alors il entra dedans.

L'odeur du renfermé et de la cigarette empestait la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés, des choses et des trucs jonchaient le sol, il faisait noir sauf à l'endroit où un ordinateur semblait allumé, devant lequel une silhouette se formait. Il remarqua sa présence et tourna la tête vers lui après avoir fait quelque chose à l'ordinateur. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes … de pilote, ou de plongée … oranges. Son crâne avait de beaux cheveux rouges et, cigarette au bec, il prit la parole :

« Ah, enchanté, euh … Mello ? Moi c'est Matt.  
\- Ouais, t'es le nouveau ? Tu dois donc savoir ce que je viens faire ici. Je dois t'éduquer.  
\- M'édu … ? Me former, plutôt, non ?  
\- Avant, tu dois savoir comment te comporter pour que je puisse te former. T'as quel âge, déjà ?  
\- Dix-huit ans, monsieur ! »

Mello tiqua à la façon qu'avait eut le roux de lui parler, comme s'il se fichait de lui. Il l'ignora ensuite et alla tirer les rideaux pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Tout du moins, le blond l'aurait voulut mais le bordel se trouvant devant la fenêtre l'en empêchait, ce qui mit ses nerfs à feu tandis que l'autre se levait, faisant d'un mégot sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

« Vous devriez pas ouvrir, Mello, c'est assez déplacé vis-à-vis de … ? Vis-à-vis de Near. Attends, attends ! Avant de tirer, tu devrais lire mon dossier … On te l'a envoyé par e-mail, non ? »

Le roux était fier d'avoir évité de mourir tout en parlant alors qu'il avait un magnifique Beretta sur le front. Ce blond semblait assez effrayant …

_« Matt, ce sera Mello qui s'occupera de toi. Au vu de ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé par tes capacités, mais fais attention, il a la gâchette facile. »_

_Je hoche la tête devant l'écran m'indiquant un L à la police d'écriture gothique. Je sais qu'il me voit, je sais que je ne peux pas le voir parce que mon rang n'est pas assez élevé, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche parce que je sais ce qui est arrivé à ce Mello et je sais également qu'il m'est arrivé une chose similaire il y a longtemps._

_« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas mélanger travail et vie privée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cesse de penser à autre chose et écoutes-moi. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas arrêter Mello, il voudra absolument savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu ne dois pas t'y mêler. Compris ?_  
_\- Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je fais comment ?_  
_\- Tu devras me prévenir avant. Je t'envoie auprès de Mello pour que tu me dises également ce qu'il fait. C'est une mission qui ne peut être asservie que par toi. »_

_A ce moment, j'ai cru que mes yeux brillaient d'admiration devant cette personne. Mais en fait, je l'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai pris la parole, je voulais juste être important._

_« Je comprends, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »_

Pendant ce temps où Matt se rappelait de certaines choses, une autre cigarette allumée, Mello lut son dossier, pointant toujours son arme sur lui, n'ayant pas apprécié la familiarité qu'avait usé ce petit. Au final, il rangea son arme et son portable.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Tu as déjà un problème psychologique. Tu peux voir certaines choses ? Ce que tu vois ne sont que des particules qui, tu crois, forment la silhouette d'une personne.  
\- C'est faux ! Comment pourrai-je savoir que Nate et vous étiez Amant, sinon ? »

De suite, le roux regretta ses mots. Le blond avait tourné des yeux noirs vers lui, ce qui l'avait gelé sur place. Ses doigts tremblaient et il voyait que ceux de son aîné tremblaient aussi, mais sur la gâchette, signifiant qu'il était _un peu_ en colère.

**Et voilà. Ceci est le premier chapitre ! Je me sens assez inspirée pour cette histoire, donc j'espère ne pas l'abandonner. Ou perdre son futur … Quoi qu'il en soit, même si il se peut que je fasse de grande pause, si je ne change pas de style d'écriture, je pense que je peux le faire et gagner contre la paresse !**

**Si vous avez des Reviews a offrir, n'oubliez pas que j'en veux bien quelques unes !**


	3. Autorité

**UA.** _Univers Alternatif._ **Mihael Keehl est un détective qui aime l'action, il est donc membre des forces de l'ordre avec un Beretta. Sa vie privée s'immisce dans son travail à cause de Nate River, de deux ans son cadet, et qui est à la fois son Amant et à la fois son Rival. Ils vivent ensemble, Mihael cherchant à dépasser l'autre, jusqu'à ce jour inoubliable.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à **_Ooba Tsugumi_** &amp; **_Obata Takeshi_**.**

**Jugé T pour violence, allusion au sexe et cetera. Peut-être M pour plus tard, en tout cas, je l'espère un peu.**

_Bonne lecture ! Je peux toujours espérer une Review ?_

**Quelque chose … d'agaçant. / Autorité**

Les mains relevées comme s'il allait se faire arrêter et emmener dans un poste de police, Matt tenta de s'expliquer :

« J'entends les esprits, j'en vois certains complètement, j'en aperçois simplement d'autres … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant ! Ni de gentil, d'ailleurs, mais j'entends la plupart des esprits … ! En l'occurrence, il se trouve que les fréquences de mon âme sont les mêmes que celle de ce Nate … Donc je peux lui parler, il peut me répondre et nous nous voyons !

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire gober ça ? Un gamin comme toi ne … Tch ! »

Mello rangea son arme, au grand bonheur de Matt qui lança un regard vers un esprit blanc. A ses yeux, le petit bonhomme aurait eut l'air d'un fantôme s'il l'avait rencontré sans dons et vivant. Être aussi pâle, avoir des cheveux si blanc, une chemise tout aussi blanche et des yeux noirs comme du charbon, inexpressifs, ça n'avait que l'air d'un fantôme. Quoi que maintenant, il n'aimait plus ce terme de 'fantôme', il préférait dire 'esprit' ou 'âme' mais ça ne changeait rien, ils restaient morts. Pourtant, ceux-ci avaient vraiment l'air vivants, la seule chose qui les différenciaient était qu'ils était pris dans le vortex du monde entre la vie et la mort, parce que des personnes les regrettaient, ne voulaient pas les laisser partir ou parce que justement c'était l'inverse, c'était eux qui ne voulaient pas partir de ce monde, qui ne voulaient pas mourir.

Le blond, lui, avait croisé les bras en attendant un quelconque mot, passablement énervé de se faire ignorer de la sorte : le nouveau regardait à côté de lui, il ne le regardait pas, de plus, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Ce qui fit réfléchir Mello … Il croqua dans sa tablette de chocolat, qui résonna.

_Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors il serait en train d'observer Nate ou un autre esprit. « Les fréquences de mon âme » … Cela voudrait dire que je ne peux pas voir Nate alors qu'il est juste là ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que Nate irait lui dire que nous sommes Amant ? Il l'a peut-être apprit par cette Misa Amane … Ou par L, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement. Cette Misa avait l'air bavarde, peut-être qu'elle … Non, elle lui aurait demandé de payer. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de quoi se payer un appartement, puisqu'il semble habiter ici … Mais personne ne devrait connaître l'existence de Nate. Ça fait parti des directives à prendre lorsqu'un agent décède, ou un détective … Ce type est suspect mais si son dossier et ce qu'il dit sont des faits avérés, alors il est mon seul moyen de connexion avec Nate …_

Cette découverte fit soupirer le plus âgé qui prit alors la parole :

« Écoutes, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries, alors on verra ça plus tard, en attendant, expliques-moi sur quoi tu travailles en ce moment.

\- Ah ! _le roux sorti de ses rêveries, __devenant plus sérieux__._ Oui. Il se trouve que je suis sur un cas de meurtre qui a lieu tous les quatre ans, toujours de la même façon. L m'a dit que c'était une affaire que moi seul peut faire peut-être … A cause de certaines choses. »

Matt se grattait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement embêté de ce dont il était capable. Il finit par sortir puis s'allumer une cigarette en voyant que son nouveau collègue était plongé dans ses pensées, croquant nonchalamment sa nouvelle tablette de chocolat. Il commença a retourner jouer lorsque son avis changea et qu'il ouvrit un brouillon sur son ordinateur. Son regard se dirigea vers l'homme-invisible aux yeux de presque tous, auparavant nommé Near, puis lui fit signe d'approcher.

Lorsque le petit vint vers l'homme aux cheveux rouge, il l'interrogea du regard lorsque son index fut prit pour montrer la fenêtre « brouillon ». C'est dans un soupire et une sublime paresse que Matt se mit à écrire après l'avoir lâché :

**Tu veux écrire à Mello ? Vous pouvez parler comme ça, je te laisserai contrôler ma main gauche**

L'esprit fixa l'écran puis arqua un sourcil, se mettant a parler :

« Je peux prendre contrôle des vivants ? »

Semblant agacé mais compréhensif, le roux hocha la tête avant de sauter une ligne grâce à la touche « Entrée » et fit gémir son clavier :

**ouais, juste si ils sont faibles ou, comme moi, veulent bien**

« Comment est-ce que je fais ça ? »

**Je pourrai te le dire si je le savais ! En tout cas, je sais que vous pouvez contrôler les humains, ça c'est indéniable**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

**réfléchis un peu, selon t**

« Eh, ne simule pas de conversation, tu veux ? »

Le roux sursauta et ferma sa page en se tournant vers la voix totalement différente de celle de l'esprit tout doux et inoffensif, enfin, surtout plus calme et moins agressif que l'autre. Son cœur avait raté un battement, apeuré à l'idée de faire prendre pour plus fou qu'il ne l'était et de se faire exécuté. Il soupira puis se leva, allant mettre un manteau louche aux yeux de Mello, aux airs de peau de mouton, reprenant ainsi son sang froid.

« On va sur les lieux, maintenant ?

\- … Avec tes fringues ridicules ? Tu veux me faire honte !

\- C'est important ? Ça peut attendre, peut-être …

\- … Allons-y, j'ai assez attendu pour cette fois. »

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur les lieux. La maison était particulièrement calme étant abandonnée depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant, à cause d'une histoire de fantôme, celui d'un suicidé.

« Le pauvre … _souffla Mello._

\- Ehh … Tu compatis ? »

Matt changea directement d'avis en voyant le blond se retenir de rire de bon chœur. Un soupire passa ses lèvres, se posant plusieurs questions, et il vit un Near concentré. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il se dit que ce Mello était le pire des partenaires qu'il puisse avoir, s'exaspérant en le voyant croquer sa tablette de chocolat. Combien en avait-il sur lui … ?

« Mello, tu devrais essayer de rester calme, tes pensés obscures font venir les mauvais esprits … C'est dangereux.

\- Les mauvais esprits … ? »

L'interpellé tenait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire pour parler correctement. Ce petit se foutait vraiment de lui … mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il voulait absolument avoir son don, il voulait voir son Nate … ''Si lui le peut, pourquoi pas moi ?'' était ce qu'il se disait, attisant les esprits vers lui.

Entrant dans une chambre, Matt sentit son cœur se serrer et une peur monter en lui, et il savait pourquoi, c'était parce qu'un démon ou un être d'une force spirituelle similaire, vivait par ici. Il n'aimait pas ça, surtout avec un imbécile débordant d'énergie négatives à ses côtés. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de se calmer pour avoir de bonnes énergies. Seulement, les énergies néfastes étant plus puissantes que lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ne put le supporter et s'appuya au mur en attendant que Mello finisse d'inspecter la pièce, des vers dans le cul, impatient de se remettre dans le métier.

Ce dernier avait remarqué que son nouveau coéquipier se sentait mal mais se disait que c'était à cause de l'endroit qui était lugubre. « Quelle mauviette » pensa-t-il. Ses yeux allèrent partout, sur le mur, au sol, il alla même jusqu'à déplacer les quelques meubles de la pièce. Son sourire parvint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une boîte : petite, elle avait la taille d'un livre de poche, noire, avec quelque chose d'écrit dans une langue inconnue, de couleur or. Il la prit sans hésiter et s'approcha de Matt pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire :

« Matt, vois-tu, ceci est le premier indice de l'enquête. Tu dois le prendre avec des gants puis le mettre dans un sachet et tout le blabla. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu me laisses faire. »

Mello fronça les sourcils en voyant le roux commencer a avoir du mal a respirer. Il supposa donc qu'il avait de l'asthme puis haussa les épaules quand il le vit aller mieux. Ses doigts gantés allèrent donc vers la boîte dans le but de l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit tandis qu'au même moment, Matt se mit a hurler en retirant ses lunettes :

« **Arrêtes!** »

Le blond avait juste sorti son Beretta de sa main libre pour le pointer sur le front de son coéquipier. Peut-être bientôt mort, au passage. Le visage dur et le regard noir de la part de Mello ne sembla pas faire trembler ou même frissonner le corps de son vis-à-vis.

« Écoutes-moi, petit imbécile, ce n'est pas parce que t'es nouveau, que j'ai une croix au cou et que j'ai essayé d'être sympa que je suis sorti d'une église, c'est compris ? Alors c'est toi qui va arrêter de faire ton gamin, sinon tu vas voir qui donne les ordres ici, je peux très bien te l'apprendre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en colère comme ça, pas ici …

\- Toi … ! _le balafré retira la sécurité de son arme._ Tu t'y crois vraiment, hein ? »

Quant à la boîte, par terre, à l'envers, elle était encore en bon état et ce qu'elle semblait contenir n'avait pas l'air fragile. Peut-être était-ce juste une sorte de tissu ou quelque chose de moins fragile encore ?

**Et voilà ! C'est le deuxième chapitre. Le chapitre un même pas posté, je voulais déjà poster celui-ci ! C''est terrible, hein ? Enfin bon, j'espère tout de même que vous appréciez la tournure des événements ! J'suis sûre que vous vous demandez même pas si Mello va tuer Matt ou qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte ...**


	4. Douleur

**UA.** _Univers Alternatif._ **Mihael Keehl est un détective qui aime l'action, il est donc membre des forces de l'ordre avec un Beretta. Sa vie privée s'immisce dans son travail à cause de Nate River, de deux ans son cadet, et qui est à la fois son Amant et à la fois son Rival. Ils vivent ensemble, Mihael cherchant à dépasser l'autre, jusqu'à ce jour inoubliable.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à **_Ooba Tsugumi_** &amp; **_Obata Takeshi_**.**

**Jugé T pour violence, allusion au sexe et cetera. Peut-être M pour plus tard, en tout cas, je l'espère un peu.**

_Une Review fait toujours plaisir !_

**Quelque chose … de troublant. / Douleur**

Un calme s'était installé durant le dernier échange des jeunes hommes. Mello observait les yeux de sa future victime. La cause en était simple : ces yeux-là, ils étaient inhabituels. Ils étaient normalement vairons, le droit vert et l'autre bleu, mais ils avaient une lueur rouge. Matt le voyait bien. Il voyait bien que, dans les yeux de Mello, quelque chose clochait. Pas a cause de sa curiosité, non, mais il avait un éclat terrible dans son regard, qui le fit frémir et prendre un pas de recul.

Cette action fit sourire le blond et le Beretta glissa du front, en passant par la joue, jusqu'au menton puis s'arrêta entre les deux clavicules. Le fer glacé sur sa peau ne fit aucun effet à Matt. Non, vraiment, aucun, ce qui énerva encore plus l'autre.

Ce fut au moment où Mello allait tirer que le roux vit une ombre s'introduire dans le corps aux brûlures. Ce fut à ce moment également qu'il commença a avoir peur, qu'il paniqua et Near se mit a réagir. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Matt, flottant pour pouvoir y accéder, serra la main sur cette même épaule et le calma. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix du petit bonhomme blanc :

« … Mello est très sensible.

\- … Excuse' »

C'était dans ce murmure déjà emplit de culpabilité que Matt força Mello à coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'ayant attrapé par le col, avant que celui qui avait prit son contrôle ne puisse utiliser le corps de l'humain correctement. Une main poussait l'arrière du crâne aux cheveux de blés contre lui et l'autre, à la joue, frôlait les cicatrices, comme pour éveiller le véritable propriétaire du corps.

Dans son baiser à sens unique, il fit ouvrir les lèvres du plus âgé puis inspira, avec sa force spirituelle, l'esprit qui logeait à présent dans ce corps. Le roux s'approchait de plus en plus de l'autre, lui offrant un baiser passionné d'un point de vu extérieur, son organe charnu semblant recevoir la joie de découvrir une nouvelle cavité buccale. Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, une dernière partie d'ombre s'engouffra entre ses lèvres. Matt laissa ses yeux normalement vairons devenir rouges, tels que des rubis, le sang ou même ses cheveux. Sa respiration saccadée accompagna celle du blond, qui, lui, était totalement largué.

Son doigt devait appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme mais au lieu de ça, ses muscles l'avait lâché et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Une voix avait résonné dans sa tête, il avait aussi entendu celle de son Amant d'autrefois, d'autres qui lui étaient inconnues, et maintenant, rien. Rien du tout, pas même celle du vivant qui venait de lui donner une sacrée galoche et ne tarderais pas à le payer. Néanmoins, il y avait eu comme un malaise, durant ce baiser, et cela avait fait découvrir une chose à Mello : Il était maintenant convaincu qu'effectivement, les esprits, démons, anges et tout le bordel existaient.

Dans la tête de l'autre humain, c'était un méli-mélo nocturne, il tirait ce qui lui venait sous la paume, il se battait avec l'être impur, il tentait tant bien que mal de le faire disparaître ou du moins partir, il avait l'impression que son corps, non, son cœur, était percé, s'il aurait voulu hurler, il ne l'aurait pas pu. Il n'était pas apte à utiliser son corps mais le nouveau résident ne l'était pas plus que lui. Sa torture dura le temps de cinq secondes, interminables et il souffrit encore plus lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Near.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, faire souffrir quelqu'un, embrasser l'être aimé d'un autre devant celui-ci, qui plus est mort, cela lui était insupportable. Son âme hurlait, souffrait, se déchirait, tremblait, se consumait presque sous les différentes douleurs. Finalement, celui qui avait causé tout ça, l'être impur, fut détruit à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance venant du cœur. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, ses genoux avaient frappé le sol, ses cheveux de couleur sang touchaient ce même sol tandis que son front le maintenait.

Le voyant, Mello tentait de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Parce que cette fois-ci, le mystère ne pouvait être résolu. Personne ne pourrait le résoudre, personne, sauf une personne de la même trempe que Matt. Ce dernier entendait d'ailleurs la voix du plus âgé, qui était prêt à lui tirer une balle un peu plus tôt. L'ironie, c'est que si cet homme n'avait pas été possédé, il serait sûrement mort.

Ce fut malgré tout les mains de Near, le petit bonhomme, le plus jeune, mort avant même ses vingts ans, que le roux discerna puis s'en suivit des excuses infinies … Le corps de Matt finit par ne plus avoir de force, tremblotant, il passa la limite et s'évanouit.

_J'ai fini par comprendre. Même s'il m'a semblé qu'il avait embrassé Mello, c'était pour son bien. Il m'a même demandé de l'excuser, un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : je ne devais pas. Il m'a eu l'air de souffrir, en plus de ça, une souffrance que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait ressentir, même être mort ne semblait être qu'une étincelle, à côté des hurlements de son âme. Il a volontairement prit un démon en lui, il a été assez fort pour le faire disparaître. Il a enduré une douleur physique mais il culpabilisait déjà avant même qu'il ne le prenne dans son corps …_

_Je crois que personne ne peut égaler sa force. Même Mello devrait avoir du mal à être ne serait-ce que son égal. Il pense trop à lui-même pour ça._

_Je pose une main sur la joue de Matt. Je ne peux pas le toucher, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrive, si il est chaud ou froid, si il va bien ou non … Mon langage est faible, je ne peux pas exprimer la solitude que je ressens. Mello boit un chocolat chaud, pour changer un peu des tablettes, il a même sorti une tasse avec du lait dedans, pour Matt. Mello fixe la boîte envers laquelle Matt a paniqué, qu'il a refermé plus tôt, je sais qu'il veut l'ouvrir, mais je sais aussi qu'il veut poser des questions à son nouveau collègue, maintenant._

_Il m'a entendu quand il était à deux doigts d'être possédé, je le sais, parce qu'il parlait tout seul tout à l'heure, il cherchait à me parler. Il _me_ cherchait._

A la deuxième nuit de sommeil, le roux se réveilla enfin. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre ses lunettes oranges, doucement. Le blond dormait, affalé sur la table, tandis que Near fixait les étoiles par la fenêtre, inquiet et pensif. Le regard perdu et vide du mort ne laissa pas de marbre le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates qui se leva pour aller vers lui. Le froissement des couvertures fit tourner la tête du bonhomme de neige vers le réveillé, qui détourna par réflexe les yeux au sol, se sentant coupable de ce regard vide.

« Matt … Réveille donc Mello, il était inquiet.

\- Je … Near, je … !

\- Tu es tout pardonné. »

Matt voulut répliquer mais ne su quoi répondre : la voix de Near lui avait semblé emplie de sagesse, douce et chaleureuse, pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs longues, longues secondes avant que Near reprennent la parole :

« Réveille Mello, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas le faire, moi. »

Le roux ouvrit d'abord la bouche mais la referma bien vite, se dirigeant vers la tête blonde. Il s'assit à côté et secoua un peu son bras, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Il secoua plus fort, fronçant les sourcils :

« Mello ? Mello ! … Mello. Mello. Mellooo oho hoho ! »

En étant exaspéré de lui-même, se rendant compte de sa bêtise monumentale, Matt se cogna la tête contre la table en la faisant tomber. Il lâcha une exclamation et se tint le front en se redressant, réveillant ainsi le sois-disant androgyne.

Les yeux de Mello s'ouvrirent et virent le convalescent en bonne santé, mis-à-part son front. Il en fut un tantinet soulagé mais pas assez pour l'admettre ou soupirer et il étira ses muscles engourdis. Pendant ce temps-là, le rouge allumait déjà une cigarette, l'air de rien, le front rougi tout comme ses pommettes, honteux. Near aurait été plus expressif, il serait mort de rire, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire attristé à Matt. Seulement, Mello se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule :

« Tu es sorti du lit, de ce que je vois. La table te semble plus confortable, c'est ça ? Tu t'amuses bien, avec elle ?

\- Non, j'essayais de te réveiller … _soudain, il fut plus enthousiaste. _Avec le rythme des nains de Blanche-Neige quand ils rentrent du boulot : Hého, Hého. On reeentre du boulot !

\- Retournes dormir après, _trancha froidement Mello, _ce sera mieux pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Oh, mais rien ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un agent puisse être aussi stupide !

\- C'est vrai que … _commença Near._ Tu avais l'air idiot.

\- Neeear ! … Oh. »

Puis il y eut un blanc. Le deux vivants fixèrent le sol, chacun regardant à l'opposé de l'autre. L'esprit restait assez douteux sur leur réaction et tenta d'arranger la bêtise qu'il avait eu que de parler. Il avait oublié que Mello ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il avait oublié qu'il était mort, il se pensait encore vivant, l'espace d'une seconde. Erreur fatale.

« Near est … dans la pièce, hein ?

\- Mihael … ? _souffla Near, __angoissé__._

\- Oui, assis … bizarrement. »

Les deux avaient tourné leurs yeux vers le blond, celui-ci avait un petit sourire attristé qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se leva.

« Toujours pareil, à ce que j'entends … Vas te coucher, Matt, j'appellerai L pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, demain. Pour le moment, il faut que l'on se repose. Ensuite, il faudra bien évidement que l'on discute. »

**Et voilà ! C'est troisième chapitre, enfin ! J'espère que vous appréciez autant cette histoire que moi j'aime l'écrire ! Parce que oui … Quelque part, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, et même si je ne fais que commencer à lire les Death Note &amp; un livre sur l'économie dans le but de cette fiction, sachez que vos encouragement sont toujours les bienvenus !**

**Et oui oui, les yeux de Matt sont Vairons ! Allez voir l'image officielle et faites un zoom !**

_**Reviews ?**_


	5. Evolution

**UA.** _Univers Alternatif._ **Mihael Keehl est un détective qui aime l'action, il est donc membre des forces de l'ordre avec un Beretta. Sa vie privée s'immisce dans son travail à cause de Nate River, de deux ans son cadet, et qui est à la fois son Amant et à la fois son Rival. Ils vivent ensemble, Mihael cherchant à dépasser l'autre, jusqu'à ce jour inoubliable.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à **_Ooba Tsugumi_** &amp; **_Obata Takeshi_**.**

**Jugé T pour violence, allusion au sexe et cetera. Peut-être M pour plus tard, en tout cas, je l'espère un peu.**

_Review ? )_

**Quelque chose … d'implicite. / Evolution**

Matt se réveilla le premier, chose normale, puisqu'il avait dormi depuis déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures dans sa précédente « nuit ». Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement aux rayons de lumière que laissait passer la fenêtre et ils se posèrent sur l'âme que le roux voyait sans aucuns problèmes. Ce Nate lui paraissait même réel, matériel. Or, ce n'était pas totalement le cas.

L'éveillé se leva, doucement à cause de ses muscles engourdis et s'étira une fois sur le bord du lit. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent au sol et qu'ils l'aidèrent à se lever, une pression sur son torse se forma, ce qui le fit se crisper un peu.

C'est alors qu'un amas de cheveux blond se mirent à bouger un peu, montrant que leur propriétaire était éveillé. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs la tête du canapé lorsqu'il remarqua que son nouveau coéquipier était debout et passait devant lui. Matt s'arrêta à ce geste, angoissé à l'idée de l'avoir dérangé dans son sommeil. Le regard sévère de Mello ne l'aida pas à se rassurer, encore moins sa voix qui exprimait tout autant sa colère :

« Tu es déjà levé ?

\- O, oui, comme tu peux le voir …

\- Tu devrais continuer de te reposer. Je vais appeler L. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps qu'il soupira, exaspéré. Il se leva à son tour et parti vers son téléphone, faire ce qu'il avait dit. Ses doigts cherchèrent le numéro dans son répertoire et il passa donc l'appel. Deux sonneries après, le téléphone fut enfin décroché :

« Bonj …

\- Watari ? J'ai un rapport a faire, j'espère que tu m'écoutes, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Nous sommes allés dans la maison dite « hantée » et sommes entrés à l'intérieur. J'ai fais les fouilles, seul, et j'ai trouvé une boîte. Par contre … »

Le blond raconta alors les événements incompréhensibles, associant les mots « démons », « possession » et « irréel » à ses explications. C'est ainsi que, faisant confiance à Watari, le blond raccrocha et posa son regard sur le roux. Il semblait bien s'amuser … mais avait l'air d'un attardé.

« Vraiment ? Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

_\- _Cette boîte est si dangereuse que ça ?

\- Oui, je pense même que c'est la cause de tous ces morts.

_\- _Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas mort_, argumenta le décédé_. Ni toi, ni Mihael.

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai de bon réflexes dans ces moments-là.

\- Tu n'as pas un moyen de paraître moins idiot, quand tu causes dans le vide ? »

Le vivant sursauta et le mort réalisa qu'il avait encore oublié qu'il n'était pas vu de tous. Bien qu'il avait l'habitude que Mello ne passe pas par quatre chemins de son vivant, cela restait blessant à ses oreilles, étrangement, même si son blond ne le faisait pas dans ce but. Soudain, il réalisa une chose : Comment faisait-il pour les entendre sans présence physique réelle ? Et pour les voir ?

_Je les vois, je les entends mais je ne peux ni les sentir ni les toucher. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'ils ressentent lorsque je les 'touche'. Peut-être que je devrais le faire, passer ma main à travers eux … Je me demande ce que ça donnerai. Peut-être des chatouilles ou des frissons … Après tout, je ne peux rien faire, une fois mort, mis à part les observer. Je ne peux plus faire de puzzles, je ne peux plus enquêter, je ne peux … Une minute. Mais si. Comment suis-je passé à côté d'une telle évidence ?_

Intérieurement enthousiaste, le plus petit des trois tenta d'attraper le bras de Matt, qui se faisait enguirlander par Mello. Il passa au travers de lui, provoquant chez le rouge un malaise. Son cœur serré et devenant un peu pâle, ce dernier ne répondit pas à l'autre aux cheveux d'or.

« Matt, tu crois que je peux vous aider pour les enquêtes ?

\- Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, non, rien … Attends … »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tint la tête et ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les diriger vers l'homme brûlé, comprenant le plus jeune.

« Mello, tu crois que Nate peut travailler avec nous ?

\- Na … te ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas plus facile de le reconnaître quand je dis Nate ?

\- … Pour le travail, il faut dire Near.

\- Oh ! Dans ce cas, si Near travaille avec nous, j'aurais besoin de ma PSP … Tu vois ? »

Dans un grognement agacé, Mello lui balança sa console d'une façon colérique et le roux réussi a attraper son trésor tant bien que mal. Il leva ensuite son pouce vers l'esprit et lui fit un clin d'œil que ce dernier distingua difficilement à cause de ses lunettes. Rendre service avait fait sourire le plus jeune corps charnel et il se concentra sur son jeu. Pourquoi jouait-il à ses jeux ? Quelle bonne question … Et pourtant, c'est simple. Depuis tout petit, il est capable de voir et sentir la présence des esprits possédant la même « résonance » d'âme que lui. Il lui faut bien une bulle où s'échapper.

De son côté, la boule de neige se réjouissait doucement dans son coin. Matt était vraiment impressionnant, réussir a comprendre que la réponse était positive alors qu'il côtoie son amant depuis peu. Une pointe d'admiration grandissait dans son cœur de mort.

**Excusez-moi, pardon, je suis désolée, comme je dirais si j'étais dans la rue … Je ne sais pas du tout, mais alors du tout comment continuer ce chapitre. Ce qui fait qu'il est beaucoup plus court que les autres. J'en suis moi-même perturbée.**


End file.
